


无毁之环

by Lynx219



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 伤害/抚慰, 能力转换
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:17:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx219/pseuds/Lynx219
Summary: 一个法术在超人和蝙蝠侠身上造成了意料之外的效果。





	无毁之环

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Unbroken Circle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/391316) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



一艘使用魔法的星际海盗船或多或少就是蝙蝠侠定义中更糟的状况。  
  
他无声地在飞船扭曲的红黑色走廊中移动，其中充斥的魔法臭味如此浓厚，就连 _他_ 都能闻得出来：一种令人感到刺痛的厚重毒气，任何过滤器都无法阻挡。蝙蝠侠溜进阴影中，等着两个守卫通过——人形，无毛，有着白蜡般平滑的皮肤。然后他继续向着他猜测是关押囚犯的地方前进。  
  
正义联盟发现自己从瞭望塔被整体传送到某一艘海盗船的舰桥，随之而来的战斗激烈却短暂，因为外星人的眩晕枪差不多是立即击倒了联盟中的大多数人。超人和神奇女侠坚持了最久，但最后依然倒下了。  
  
蝙蝠侠利用已经注定的最后一搏的炫目躲过了俘虏，溜进了飞船的管道系统。和其他人一起倒下什么好处都没有，他这样告诉自己，在随后的几天中煞费苦心地探索船只结构，分析其弱点。在这个阶段需要的是隐秘行动和收集信息，而不是闪耀的英雄主义。  
  
他有时在飞船核心的管道迷宫中打盹，紧张而戒备，这时他会听到一个声音谴责他从自己的队友身边跑开，抛弃了他们。那是他自己的声音，这让他有些惊讶：他本以为会是卡尔的。  
  
_我又不是刀枪不入的_ ，他无声地反驳那个声音，然后继续收集信息。  
  
：：：  
  
囚犯们都失去意识关在静息舱里。海盗们对他们的战利品的最终意图很明确，蝙蝠侠无法很好地理解他们的口语，但 _达克赛德_ 和 _天启星_ 相当容易翻译。幸运的是他们的控制系统使用的是宇宙通用语，或是某种近似的东西，所以蝙蝠侠知道那些突袭用的小型飞船的位置。现在问题就只是如何放出囚犯们和找到他们。  
  
向囚室进发的路程让他的皮肤发痒。魔法是这艘船的动力和武器，空气中的魔法有如春天的花粉般厚重，也和花粉一样让他想打喷嚏。  
  
静息舱的守卫很轻易地倒下了——魔法武器在持有者无法使用的时候也没什么用处。蝙蝠侠小心地一个个打开舱门，放出联盟的成员，依旧虚弱而颤抖着火星猎人，鹰女，绿灯侠，闪电侠，神奇女侠，还有最后一个……  
  
是空的。  
  
空的。  
  
蝙蝠侠茫然地瞪了一会儿，然后猛地转过身抓起一个守卫。“超人在哪里？”他用通用语对着那个人咆哮，晃得那个人的头左右摇摆。那人呻吟着，无力地反抗着蝙蝠侠的掌握。“ _他在哪里？_ ”  
  
守卫用糟糕的通用语结巴着说了些“舰桥”和“实验”之类的内容。  
  
蝙蝠侠把他推到墙上。“从他脑子里获取操纵小型飞船和如何取得它们的知识。”他对尚恩说。“ _快做。_ ”他在尚恩犹豫时低吼，火星人做了个鬼脸，轻触守卫的前额。“如果超人和我没有在五分钟后抵达，放弃我们离开。”他在尚恩把手拿开后说。绿灯侠想要开口，但蝙蝠侠打断了他。“你们现在的状态无法战斗。你们要离开这里。”  
  
尚恩无言地点了点头，集中注意，他的外型变成了那个惊恐的守卫。“我来护送我们的囚犯。”他带着细小的微笑说。

  
戴安娜把手放在蝙蝠侠的前臂上，他咬牙准备迎接争论，但她只是轻轻捏了一下。“祝你好运。”她说完，转身跟上尚恩。  
  
扭曲的走廊好像因魔法而变形，蝙蝠侠坚定地向着舰桥前进，忽略让人反胃的巫术恶臭。  
  
在他溜进房间之前他就远远听见了吟唱。  
  
超人被泛着油光的锁链绑在舰桥地上，在他倒卧的身躯下，地板上印刻着神秘的符文，奇妙的曼荼罗闪着微光。在魔法阵靠近的这一边站着一个穿红袍的人形，手中带刺黑杖顶端的红色宝石有节奏地闪烁。他用某种喉音构成的语言吟诵着什么，随着每个音节红色的火焰在圈内涌现，如同鲜红的巨蛇向着卡尔-艾尔靠近。很快红光弯曲的两端就要在超人的身体处汇聚，形成完整的环。  
  
蝙蝠侠诅咒着自己无力更好地估量现状，但这个仪式无疑需要被打断。他向前一跃，忽略刚刚发现他的存在的守卫惊慌的呼喊，刚好在圆环触到超人的身体闭合的那个瞬间从法师手中抢过法杖。  
  
超人在开火的声音中跪坐起来，他似乎并没有因为在他和布鲁斯手中的法杖之间爆裂的赤红能量而感到痛苦。实际上，在阴森的红光下，他的脸上露出了一个微小的笑容。  
  
蝙蝠侠转身用法师自己的法杖敲晕了他，红色的火焰立即熄灭了。蝙蝠侠直觉地跃身向前用法杖对准捆着超人的锁链，它们如冰块般破碎了，冲击把法杖从布鲁斯的手中击落，但那已经不再重要，因为超人安然无恙地站了起来。然后他们躲避着枪击和守卫，有充裕的时间向着逃生舱而去。  
  
：：：  
  
蝙蝠侠的电脑发出哔声，把他从红色火焰舔舐超人宁静面孔的幻象前扯离。他做了个鬼脸，打开频道：“什么事。”  
  
“你说你想要在完成后得到完整的情况汇报。”尚恩平板的声音吟咏着。“处在静息舱中的我们五个已经完全恢复了，然而卡尔-艾尔……”  
  
尚恩身后发出一声恼火和痛楚的闷哼，火星人站到一边露出从闪电侠手中夺过一个橡胶锤的超人。“别再用那东西 _砸_ 我了。”他吼道。  
  
闪电侠耸耸肩。“能从你那儿得到什么反应的机会太少了……”他在蝙蝠侠插嘴时安静了下来。  
  
“什么问题？”  
  
超人双手抱胸怒目而视。“我似乎……不再刀枪不入了。”他不情愿地说。“我看起来会和人类一样受到伤害。”  
  
蝙蝠侠皱眉的样子和钢铁之人一样。“你其他的能力呢？”  
  
超人在面前举起一个拳头，瞪着它。“我依然有超级力量，但现在我击中什么东西的话我的骨头会粉碎。我依然可以飞，但高速中的摩擦力会伤到我。我们决定现在最好还是不要试验热视线会对我的眼睛造成什么影响。”  
  
布鲁斯更深地皱眉来隐藏他的战栗。“有什么关于造成你的无助的线索吗？”  
  
“ _不再_ 刀枪不入。”超人纠正他，似乎这有很重要的区别。“看来那个外星法师最终还是完成了仪式。杰森·布拉德说如果这和大多数魔法仪式相同——他并不确定——那么法杖就是关键。如果我们可以取得并毁灭它，就可以打破束缚。”  
  
蝙蝠侠在脑海中瑟缩了下，回忆起那古怪的黑杖从他的手中落下，滑过地面。如果他抓住了，如果他去捡起来……他安静地咀嚼着懊恼，直到尚恩再次开口。“蝙蝠侠，我们必须取得法杖。”  
  
“是的，”蝙蝠侠说，“这很显然。”  
  
“鹰女、绿灯侠、神奇女侠和我会设法获取法杖，如果你和闪电侠愿意留在这里响应任何危机。”  
  
速跑者的头出现在屏幕中。“我们做得到的，是吧，蝙蝠？”  
  
蝙蝠侠咕哝了一声，被想要成为使超人恢复的小队的一份子的不合理欲望和超能者更适合进行深空任务的理性判断撕扯着。  
  
尚恩重新回到屏幕前。“在我们出发前，蝙蝠侠，我相信你自己也应当到这里来做一个检查，归根究底，你——”  
  
“没时间。”布鲁斯粗鲁地说。“你们需要拿回那个法杖。”一个弹窗在他的显示屏上紧急出现。“而我需要去解决抢银行的杀人鳄。”他看向尚恩。“拿回那个法杖，祝好运。”在他关闭窗口前，他最后看到的是超人挫败的纠结表情。  
  
好吧，他冲去面对杀人鳄时想。让这个氪星人有机会感受一下无助。那说不定对他有好处。  
  
：：：  
  
“您回来得比预期中要早，先生。我猜想您的对手并未对您造成显著的挑战？”阿尔弗雷德给布鲁斯倒了一杯咖啡，他长长地喝了一口。  
  
“鳄鱼倒下之轻易令人惊讶。”布鲁斯承认，对着他的马克杯皱眉。“尤其考虑到他已经变异得更不像人类了。他击中了我几下但其中似乎并不含有真正的力量，我几乎没有感觉到。”有可能鳄鱼人外表的凶猛只是一种表演吗？那拥有剃刀般的爪子，布满鳞片的手臂中并没有太大的力量？他解开披风扔到一张椅子上，阿尔弗雷德心不在焉地啧了一声拿去挂起来。  
  
用双膝倒挂在高空秋千上的迪克喊道：“布鲁斯？你的制服后背上裂了个口子。”  
  
“什么？”布鲁斯把手伸到背后，发现灰色的料子上有个边缘参差的破口，像是被爪子撕裂的。“真奇怪。”  
  
迪克从秋千架上翻身下来，站到布鲁斯背后。“哇喔，这下扯得真厉害。”他伸手碰触裂开的布料下布鲁斯裸露的皮肤。“但是你身上连个印子都没有。”  
  
“这似乎不太可能。”布鲁斯皱眉。但另一方面……在鳄鱼人那疾风骤雨般的攻击和撕咬下，他可以全身而退也同样奇怪。他走到一个工作台旁，拿起一把手术刀，小心地向着自己的手背按了下去，用的力气刚好可以留下划痕。皮肤上依然没有任何痕迹，他可以感觉到金属划过皮肤，但没有造成任何后果。他又更用力了一点，然后用力到可以切开皮肤，结果都是一样的：他可以感觉到接触，但是并不能对他造成伤害。  
  
“怪了。”迪克在他旁边用气声说。“发生了什么事？”  
  
布鲁斯卷起袖子用手术刀刺向自己的前臂，一次、两次、三次，每次都用上了更多力量。刀片应该都能刺穿他的手臂了，但仅仅只是停留在他的皮肤上。第四下的力量让金属都扭曲了，布鲁斯震惊地看着毁坏的刀刃。  
  
迪克惊愕地吹了下口哨。“你刀枪不入了。”  
  
“似乎如此。”布鲁斯依然在检查着弯曲的手术刀，好像在寻找其中的机关。  
  
“这看起来并不像是巧合，先生。”阿尔弗雷德说，“您刚好在超人失去这个能力的同时变得刀枪不入。”  
  
布鲁斯皱起眉，什么都没有说，走到电脑边打开一个和瞭望塔联络的频道。“蝙蝠！”闪电侠欢快地说。监视阵列在速跑者快速查看多个频道时只是闪烁的杂乱图像。“刚从地震灾区回来，你那边怎么样？”  
  
“超人在吗？”  
  
“不在，我回来的时候他已经走了。留了个条子说他传送到堡垒去了。哎呦，要走了——”一道鲜红的闪光，屏幕前已经空了。  
  
布鲁斯切换到堡垒的频道：“克拉克？”  
  
屏幕依然漆黑，但是克拉克的声音传了过来：“怎么，布鲁斯？”  
  
布鲁斯皱眉：“我们没收到图像。”  
  
克拉克的嗓音很简洁：“给我一秒钟。”  
  
那是个很长的停顿，然后克拉克的脸出现在屏幕上，摄像机距离很近，他颧骨上新鲜的瘀伤就像是向着布鲁斯冲了过来。“什么鬼，”他在迪克赞赏的口哨声中低吼，“你身上发生了什么？”他不知为何感到不舒服，看着那些破损的毛细血管和斑驳淤青的皮肤，那 _不对_ 。  
  
“我觉得该冲个澡。”克拉克说，而布鲁斯发现他的头发在滴水。那可以解释为什么摄像头只拍到克拉克的下巴。通常克拉克围着一条毛巾在堡垒里无所事事的画面会有种有趣的违和感，但现在布鲁斯并没有讽刺的心情。  
  
“我不是问你在 _干什么_ ，”布鲁斯低吼，“你的脸他妈的怎么了？”  
  
克拉克看起来很恼火。这个人 _真的_ 不怎么能接受变得无助。“你能相信我在瞭望塔里撞上了一个打开的药品柜吗？”他瑟缩了下。“这整个不再刀枪不入的现实需要一些时间来适应。”  
  
布鲁斯和从那张受伤脸上移开视线的冲动战斗着。“现在的……情况有了个新的小问题。我刚结束了一场和杀人鳄的战斗却完全没有受任何伤。”  
  
一丝幽默闪过。“你叫我就是为了吹嘘你超凡的武术技巧的，布鲁斯？”  
  
布鲁斯吞回一声咆哮。克拉克会在最奇怪的时候耍嘴皮子。“我 _应该_ 受到伤害，我刚才试图用手术刀刺穿自己却完全失败了，我似乎得到了你刀枪不入的能力。”  
  
“你……用手术刀刺自己的手臂？”  
  
“好吧，我试图这么做，却只是弄坏了手术刀。来，我可以让你看一次……”  
  
“不必了，”克拉克匆忙说道，表情扭曲，“我不需要看。”一个长长的停顿。再开口的时候，布鲁斯本以为克拉克听起来会有些恼火，毕竟布鲁斯从他身上得到的是某种珍贵的东西，即使不是出于他的本意。但当克拉克开口的时候，他听起来只是有些……疲惫。“好吧，看来在联盟拿回那个法杖前，你要做我们两人份的英雄了。”  
  
布鲁斯弯曲了一下他没受伤的手臂。“我对这觉得不是很舒服，克拉克。我不能开始依靠某种超能力，我不能依赖那种拐杖。如果那在战斗中途失效了怎么办？我……”  
  
克拉克打断了他：“……你看，布鲁斯，我理解你对……有所依赖的不情愿，但我们中那么多人都在宇宙中——试图帮助 _我_ ——而我自己又无法执行任务，你必须要吞下你的骄傲来应付这个。”他停了下来，受伤的颧骨上蓝眼睛软化了一瞬。“如果这可以作为安慰，我很……高兴我的刀枪不入可以保护你的安全。”  
  
屏幕上出现一个闪光。“见鬼，克拉克，看起来企鹅人要搞事。我必须走了。”他瞪了克拉克一眼。“你，更小心一点。”  
  
之后他会回想起克拉克声音中的苦笑并诅咒这个男人。“我只是坐在这儿休息，我想 _你_ 才是那个该小心的人。”  
  
：：：  
  
“你在做什么，布鲁斯？”迪克越过他的肩膀看向计算机屏幕。对于企鹅人的扫荡进行得相当好，布鲁斯想起科布波特用他的某把剑伞重击他的肩膀却发现毫无效果时的脸就忍不住觉得开心。他不想要习惯刀枪不入的感觉，这让人松懈。  
  
但这显然也时不时会带来乐趣。  
  
“我想要翻译那个法师进行的仪式，把超人的能力转移给我的那个。”他终于找到了一部绑架他们的那个外星种族的词典，并开始翻译他能记住的部分偷听到的颂词。“可能其中会有如何逆转咒语的线索。”他揉着额头。“这语言象个噩梦，语法费解得难以置信。”  
  
“说这话的可是一个掌握了氪星语的人类。”迪克微笑着说。  
  
“是的，没错，那花了我 _好几个月_ 。”布鲁斯保持着完美的扑克脸说。迪克往他的肩膀上敲了一下，然后精心表演了一番自己的手受伤了。  
  
三个小时后，布鲁斯突然站了起来，让正在学化学的迪克一惊。“ _不_ 。”布鲁斯咆哮着，“你这狗娘养的。 _不_ 。”他猛地从计算机屏幕前转过身。“我要用喷气机去堡垒。”他对着惊慌的罗宾大吼。迪克张开嘴想问为什么——而计算机警报又一次闪烁了起来：市区边缘的一栋宅邸受到小型的入侵。  
  
蝙蝠侠瞪着警示器，呼吸沉重。“嘿，布鲁斯。”迪克说，“我能处理，不是什么大事。”  
  
布鲁斯投向他的眼神中显露出的解脱让迪克震惊。“谢谢。”他说着，戴上了面罩。  
  
他在去机库的路上跑了起来。  
  
罗宾扣上万能腰带的时候往电脑屏幕上看了一眼，想知道是什么让布鲁斯突然爆发了。  
  
荆棘般的外星咒文在屏幕上翻腾着，下面是布鲁斯拼凑出来的翻译。词和词之间有不少空白，但是迪克可以看懂：  
  
_我们之间的循环……灵魂相连/_ _环绕[_ _？]_ _……你的力量归我，我的弱点给你……[_ _？]_ _……  
  
__只要此环不毁，你将承担我的痛苦，背负我的伤口。  
_  
：：：  
  
布鲁斯的靴子踏响在堡垒的地面上。“克拉克？”寂静。他扯下面罩，好像这样就能让他的声音传得更远似的。“ _克拉克？_ ”  
  
暗淡的蓝绿光芒从一个房间中透了出来，里面是……  
  
布鲁斯死死地站在了门口。里面是异星管道和水槽构成的网络，脉动着平和安宁的碧绿色。房间中央是个透明，看起来像是有机物一样的胶囊，卡尔漂浮在其中，赤裸，双眼紧闭。他的嘴上覆盖着一个呼吸装置，心脏处接着电线和电极，发出玫瑰色的光。  
  
在这诡异的蓝绿光芒下布鲁斯可以清楚地看到卡尔的前臂上有四道很深的伤口，可能是刀子造成的。  
  
又或者是一把手术刀，切入血肉，戳刺——  
  
当他向着那个胶囊走去时布鲁斯感到某种类似于嚎叫的东西撞击着他的咽喉。克拉克苍白的身体上满是擦伤和挫伤，蝙蝠侠每一夜都会得到的那些小损伤玷污了异星的皮肤。布鲁斯可以看到肩上深深的刺伤，就在企鹅人的伞在蝙蝠侠的身上撞坏的地方。  
  
布鲁斯感到双膝异常虚弱，他靠倒在胶囊边，额头抵着那冰冷光滑的材料。“你个混蛋。”他咆哮，或是试着咆哮。那声音听起来更像是啜泣。“你没有权利夺走我的痛楚。你没有那个 _权利！_ ”  
  
离他寸许之处，隔着无法打破的玻璃，克拉克睁开了双眼。那双眼睛中充满了担忧——不是为他自己，而是为了 _布鲁斯_ ，而布鲁斯感到难以忍受的苦闷转变成了愤怒，甚至在他自己可以辨明之前。“见鬼，”他再次怒吼，一拳砸在闪亮的玻璃上，“你这个见鬼的愚蠢殉道者。你本应该 _告诉_ 我！”  
  
“如果你知道了，你还会去阻止企鹅人吗？”克拉克的声音从呼吸器中传了出来。“你还会出门去阻止他吗？”  
  
“我当然会去。”布鲁斯咬着牙说，谎言在他的的嘴里就像一张砂纸。  
  
在呼吸器后，克拉克的嘴唇弯曲成一个微笑。“那就是你的问题，布鲁斯。你太过在乎你的朋友们。”  
  
布鲁斯从那个微笑，那双蓝眼睛中的温暖前移开视线。“蠢货。”他低吼，站起身绕着胶囊转圈，怒视克拉克的伤口。伤口已经得到控制并开始愈合，堡垒似乎可以保护克拉克的安全。他走到胶囊的另一边，对着克拉克的后背皱眉。杀人鳄的那一下斜砍已经愈合成一条细长的银色伤疤。“多久这些伤疤才会消失？”  
  
一个短暂的停顿。“它们不会。堡垒可以控制住主要的伤势并加速痊愈，但还是会留疤。”  
  
布鲁斯抱起双臂，怒视着那个细小闪亮的伤痕，好像那是时空连续体中的一个破洞。在卡尔完美的皮肤上留下痕迹是 _错误_ 的。宇宙通常的法则在超人有伤疤这件事上并不适用。他发现这景象……极度令人不安。  
  
他不能站着不动。他愤怒地绕着房间踱步，好像他在为抵抗堡垒中的邪恶而巡逻。“回家去，布鲁斯。”克拉克说。  
  
“见鬼去。”布鲁斯咆哮。“我才不会离开你这天杀的受虐狂身边，除非他们带着那个法杖回来。”  
  
克拉克再次闭上双眼，让布鲁斯可以自由地观察他。光线在他身上游弋的样子，双脚的曲线，飘荡的黑发——脆弱。太过脆弱。  
  
布鲁斯的坐立不安越发严重，但无论他走到哪里，走得多快，他都不能逃离即将被揭示的真相的脚步，正等待他停顿足够的时间来抓住他。  
  
：：：  
  
布鲁斯背靠治疗仓坐着，双手抱胸，半梦半醒，这时空中响起了堡垒计算机的声音。<接到来自蝙蝠侠的通讯>它用圆润的氪星语说，布鲁斯顿时完全清醒了。“应该是罗宾来报信。”他说。  
  
“接入屏幕。”克拉克的声音昏昏沉沉的。  
  
阿尔弗雷德的脸突然出现在房间角落的一个监视器上。他表面上看起来平静无波，但布鲁斯足够了解他，跳了起来。“出什么事了？”  
  
“是罗宾，先生。那个抢劫显然是个陷阱。我们收到的信息在这里……”阿尔弗雷德倾身，他的脸被粗糙的录像画面取代：小丑的脸对着屏幕外露齿而笑。他戴着一顶小小的派对帽。  
  
“还有什么比举办一场派对能更好地庆祝逃出阿克汉姆呢？看，我们甚至得到了一个皮纳塔！”摄像机后移，显露出倒挂着的罗宾，微微晃动着。杀人鳄站在他的旁边，派对帽戴在他畸形的长头颅上看起来尤其怪诞。他拿着一根棒球棒，迪克在鳄鱼用球棒轻轻戳他时发出的愤慨声音被塞住了。小丑继续说道：“我邀请了所有最亲近和最长久的朋友们——双面人，急冻先生，腹语者，稻草人——我们会轮流来，看看谁能把他砸开。派对一小时内在市民中心开始，蝙蝠，别迟到啦！”  
  
蝙蝠侠已经打开了一个呼叫瞭望塔的频道，没人应答。“闪电侠，你回来以后去哥谭市民中心。罗宾被阿克汉姆的那群人当成了人质。”他不知道闪电侠要用多久才能解决上一个紧急事件，如果他在各种事件之间还有时间帮忙的话。  
  
他知道，就算在他转身面对克拉克的视线之前，他就知道会看见什么。容忍，鼓励。  
  
愿上帝保佑他，信任。  
  
“那必须是你，布鲁斯。”克拉克在淡蓝的光中低语，那光线就像水一样充满了布鲁斯的双眼。“你必须去救他。否则我们两个都无法原谅自己。”那是钢铁之人的声音，无论克拉克有多么脆弱。  
  
“我会穿上额外的装甲，我会……”  
  
克拉克的头发在他摇头时漂荡着。“没有时间，而且那会更危险。在装甲下你会完全无法感知到攻击，我可能在你不知情的时候被殴打致死。”他无视了布鲁斯的瑟缩。“堡垒可以治愈绝大多数伤害，尽可能地躲避攻击。 _快去_ 。”  
  
布鲁斯把一只手放在分隔了他和克拉克的闪亮玻璃曲面上。“我会尽快回来的。”他转身离开房间，克拉克的声音飘在他的身后：  
  
“我会等你。”  
  
：：：  
  
他们在哥谭的街道上等着他，而他与那些无法回避的战斗，尽可能快速地解决他们，对于克拉克和迪克两人的恐惧在他的体内燃烧。他用绝望中诞生的灵敏转身躲避，向着市民中心前进，感受到的每一下撞击，每一次撕扯，都好像直接划过了他的心。  
  
他一直保持着和堡垒的通讯，克拉克的呼吸是他耳中一条蓝绿色的线。“卡尔。”他低语。  
  
“我没事。”克拉克嗓音中的温暖无法完全掩盖潜在的紧张，布鲁斯可以听出边缘正透出痛苦的模糊。“不要担心我。”  
  
会不会有一个时候堡垒也无法挽救，当损伤太过严重的时候？会不会布鲁斯回去的时候发现卡尔的身体已经在水晶般的光芒中冷却，永远地离去了？  
  
当哈莉·奎恩从身后跳向他，用手臂扼住他的时候，这攻击几乎是受欢迎的，能让他分心不再想脑海中的画面。克拉克的呼吸变得嘶哑而困难，蝙蝠侠退后把哈莉砸向一堵墙，知道她喘息着掉了下去。“我……没事。”克拉克在布鲁斯提问之前开口。但是他也知道他需要这些安心的保证，知道克拉克还在，还活着，还没有太晚。  
  
下一个敌人。躲避，回避。不要让他们碰到你，不要让任何人接近你。  
  
蝙蝠镖和催泪胶囊解决了绝大部分，但是小丑在蝙蝠侠荡入市民中心时给了他一个惊喜。布鲁斯感觉到刀子扯开了他大腿内侧的布料，在无法穿透的皮肤上扭绞。 _别是股动脉，不要是那个，别。_ 他用另一条腿蹬了出去，暴怒和某种近似于恐慌的情绪给了这一击额外的力量，小丑咚地倒了下去。  
  
“卡尔？”  
  
静默。  
  
“卡尔！”  
  
什么都没有。  
  
蝙蝠侠用蝙蝠镖精准地切断挂着罗宾的绳索，罗宾像猫一样双脚落地，黄披风飞扬。  
  
静默。  
  
“你觉得你受到了多少伤害？”罗宾在布鲁斯扯掉他的封口后问，他担忧的嗓音足够说明他知道拯救他的代价是什么。  
  
蝙蝠侠在割断迪克手上的绳子时什么都没说，倾听。倾听。  
  
警笛接近的声音无法掩盖蝙蝠侠双耳中的静默。“我和警方会做好收尾工作的。”罗宾说，“回堡垒去。”丝带般的鲜血漂浮在冰冷的蓝绿色中，天青色的双眼慢慢合上，信任受到了背叛——“蝙蝠侠。”罗宾急迫地说，轻轻摇晃他，打碎了幻象。“回去查看他。”  
  
“好的。”蝙蝠侠说。“好的。”  
  
脚步蹒跚，所有的敏捷都在绝望中和肾上腺素一起消失了，蝙蝠侠飞快地上了飞机，向着无论有什么在等着他的北极前进。  
  
：：：  
  
当他再次抵达堡垒的时候，一直跟在他身后的启示早已经抓住并吞没了他。北极的空气冷得像墓穴，而静默让布鲁斯的心在他的胸中收紧。“克拉克。”他跑向治疗仓所在的房间时低语着。  
  
克拉克在那里，漂浮在依然被伤口中流出的鲜血染成微红的蓝绿色液体中，那些伤口已经开始愈合。监护上滚动着的氪星语指出他陷入了休克，被置入冬眠状态，所有的生命体征都减缓到接近于无，直到他痊愈。布鲁斯停下来做了一个深呼吸，试图驱散紧抓他不放的痛楚。如果他不能受到伤害，为何他感到如此脆弱？  
  
当他的影子落到克拉克脸上的时候，那明亮的双眼睁开，因为疼痛和疲劳而显得迟钝。  
  
“迪克……”克拉克喃喃。  
  
“他安全了，他没事。”布鲁斯的双手漫无目的地摸索着他们之间透明光滑的表面。“克拉克。你还……？你能……？因为我需要……”他再次停了下来，喉咙后面的嚎叫威胁着要挣脱出来。“——需要确定你没事。”克拉克看起来有些困惑。“需要接触你，”布鲁斯绝望地说，“来确定。”  
  
克拉克看起来依旧困惑，但他伸手按了一个按钮，液体开始排出。胶囊打开，布鲁斯伸手用他的披风包裹住湿淋淋的氪星人，把他抱了出来。然后他的膝盖失去了力量，他倒在地上，颤抖着，双手抱着克拉克。“我以为你死了。”他低声说，他的声音听起来简直不像是自己的。“我回到这里，会发现你已经死了，而那是因为我的错，都是因为我，而我的余生都会想着我从没告诉过你，从未告诉你，从不明白。”他把嘴唇按在克拉克前臂那四道清晰的伤疤上，几乎没意识到自己在做什么，克拉克尖锐的抽气声似乎是在非常遥远的地方。“想到我们之间的连接带给你的只有痛苦，我不能——不能——”  
  
“嘘。”克拉克盖在他嘴上的手是温暖的。“你不需要……”  
  
“我需要。”他轻轻摇晃着，抓着包裹着克拉克的黑色披风，好像那是一层裹尸布。“我需要。我不想要带给你痛苦，我们之间的环，这个链接，我们会想办法打破它的，你不必再因为我而受苦。”  
  
“你是无法打破我们之间的环的，布鲁斯。”克拉克的微笑令人目眩。“不会是重要的那个，不会是让我有这种感觉的那个。”  
  
他让布鲁斯的嘴唇靠近自己，苦难被喜悦取代。  
  
：：：  
  
当布鲁斯把那块血红的宝石按在他的前臂上时，克拉克的脸上满是同情。在宝石恶毒的反光下，从克拉克的手臂上消失的伤痕出现在布鲁斯身上一模一样的位置。“我很抱歉，那疼得厉害吗？我不知道你为什么觉得自己必须……”  
  
“——这些是我的伤痕。”布鲁斯粗鲁地说。“我不需要你来承担我的错误。而且不，这没有直接的伤口那么疼，我很确定。”有一点疼，但是好的那种疼，一种干净的疼痛，取回属于他的东西。“再说，我现在知道恋人身上的伤疤有多性感了，我必须确保你完全没有。不想看到一个带伤的超人让所有人都精虫上脑。”  
  
克拉克的双眼因为愉悦而变暗，布鲁斯知道他想起了他们一起度过的那几个小时，布鲁斯用双手、嘴唇和舌头描摹着他身上的痕迹，亲吻那些伤痕好像他可以把挚爱永远封入其中。带着红宝石杖回来的联盟和匆忙咨询杰森·布拉德使他们迫不得已暂停，但现在他们一起蜷在堡垒的床上，赤裸的肌肤相触，布鲁斯从克拉克身上抹去那些痕迹，转到自己身上。  
  
他亲吻克拉克手臂上另一条银色的线条，然后用红宝石爱抚，沉浸于皮肤变得光滑和明亮，再次完美的样子。他的双手，带来了治愈和安慰。  
  
“我很高兴能有这样的机会。”克拉克说，他的声音非常低。  
  
“机会？”布鲁斯把红宝石放到自己的手臂上，沿着伤痕本应有的路径滑动。  
  
“保护你的安全。我知道通常我做不到，我很高兴……可以站在你和伤害之间，哪怕只有这一次，这一段时间。”  
  
不再信任自己的声音，布鲁斯俯身亲吻最后一道伤疤，小丑留在克拉克大腿内侧的那一道。扭动的刀子在皮肤上留下了一个深深的银环。“最后一个。”他说。  
  
克拉克的手阻挡了红宝石的前进。“布鲁斯，我……想留下这个，拜托。只留下这个。”他的眼中流露出恳求。“一个……纪念品，算是吧。”他的眼中闪出一丝幽默。“除了你没人会看到这个，你给我留下的印记。”  
  
布鲁斯在冲击他的情感浪潮中闭上双眼。“这对你来说很重要吗？”  
  
“是的。”  
  
“好吧。”布鲁斯把红宝石递给克拉克，把他的手指在周围合拢。“碾碎它，这个环就会破灭了。”  
  
克拉克收紧手指，闪耀的宝石尘埃在他们之间落下，消散了。  
  
布鲁斯用手指描摹那个银色的伤疤，回忆起静默和恐慌。克拉克呻吟着靠近那个接触。那是真的，布鲁斯在他们重新开始欲望和激情的循环时想。  
  
重要的循环永不毁灭。  



End file.
